User talk:Weirdo Guy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Crusade RPG Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Weirdo Guy page. We hope you enjoy it here and decide to stay! Go to the Main Page to find out what you need to do to begin! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Zanzan28 (Talk) 22:26, August 5, 2011 Hey! Hey WG! Right now we are trying to get more Users and Affiliates and perfecting things around here. If you can't help with them, then you can create a guy and get started! I hope you like it here :D Well, maybe when we get the wiki started we can put that in, because right now our wiki isn't so complicated that we need to do that. It might get there though lol :) I'm still not really sure that we need that right now. Our formats are pretty simple. Both Do. We need Users that are willing to put in as much time as an Admin to be Kings. On both Sides, Ukon And Dandra. It would be great to have you as a King! Well that depends on how you see it really... Dandra Attacked Ukon in the begging of the First War and 50 Years later (now) Ukon has attacked Dandra. Your Choice! And you can read up on the history on this and this. The Choice is yours. Great News all around! Welcome Your Highness! You can edit Dandra Dandra Kingdom Roster and anything else Dandra. Please do not delete what is already there though. And I will add the Ben 10 Wiki as affiliates! Congratz your highness! :) Also please check this , and create a castle as well! Thanks Roleplaying at Monkey Roleplay Wiki Are you interested in roleplaying at Monkey Roleplay Wiki? It's fine if you don't. I totally understand. Good, good. Still working on stuff of course but we are doing really well! Right now, we are looking for even more affiliates and users who might want to join. If you find one of the two things please let me know :) Well, I tink it's hard to start a battle when we don't even have the other King yet. Maybe when we get him or we get just a few more users we can start up. RE: No thanks. Yes I am. Meeting Tonight at 6:00 PM EST we are going to try to set up a meeting with all of the Administrative Team. Please try to be on chat at 6:00 PM EST, it's okay if you can not be there though. Thanks, wanna go on xat? ~Bryans1008 RE:Hello (Next time, could you do messages for Colton on his page? Thanks) Colton nodded his head. Regarding Your Actions on Warrior Cat Roleplay Wiki I could not help but see what is going around about your actions on the Warrior Cat Roleplay Wiki. Until further investigation on the Hogwarts RPG Wiki, and Warrior Cat Wiki you will not lose your title as Rollback, or Chat Mod. But I must warn you that continuing these acts will result in further acts against them. So this is; for now a warning. Best Regards, The Wiki this happened on is one of our affiliates which is why you have gotten the warning. Anyway, it's just a warning, nothing really big, but as for what happens on the Hogwarts Roleplay Wiki is not up to me. Thanks, Good, good. I'm on vacation so I haven't been focased on the wiki or anything online really. But it's all good. ---- (Can you put messages for Colton on his page in the comments? Thanks) Sure! Make him whatever you want :) Yes, but if we can have more than 4 commanders (when we get more users) and they can help with attacking and defending. But for now: Just Provinces. hai i see ur on this wiki 2,well,i have a question,how do i make a queen of Dandra,i want to make one.Jasmine Campbell 17:22, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey WG. You know how I started that Wiki-war? Well, I'm sorry about it. I understand you were impacted by it and well, I feel bad. I mean, *Luna left and SnapeFan1, you and a lot of other users got demoted... I feel like crying right now... And, well, I want to come back to Hogwarts. Do you think you'd forgive me? (Could you keep this a secret, I'm still thinking about what to do next.) Thanks, [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 16:55, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I understand you can't let me back by yourself. I am trying to redeem myself, you're not the only person I messages asking forgiveness. [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 18:33, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I understand that, unfortunetly... [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 18:42, December 3, 2011 (UTC) WIKIA Dear Weirdo Guy, I have set up my Wikia called Harry Potter Wizarding World Roleplay Wiki please visit because its now OPEN! From Harryvlas123 19:04, January 4, 2012 (UTC)